5th Dragon Mix Up
by ashley13308
Summary: There is now a fifth dragon that the warriors must find along with a new ShenGonWu... But what happens when they get the wrong person? And how will she convice them she is not a dragon?
1. Fun n' Games

Jennifer is your average Texan girl. She has dazzling blue-green eyes and glistening dirty blond hair and is about 5'2ft.. Jennifer lives on a farm with her mother and father. Jennifer loves to watch rodeos and always wants to be in one but she is to young. Her parents know this and want her to have something to help her so they got her a horse for her to at least get used to ridding. Every weekend her and her friends would bring their horses to race it was a fun thing they liked to do they usually placed bets. The loser would have to buy the winner his/her lunch or for money or anything they just wanted

* * *

Chrissie is one of Jennifer's best friends ever since second grade they do lots of things to help each other out and do tons of fun things; their favorite- horse racing! Chrissie had had cherry blond hair and dark blue eyes, from a distance you would think they are twins.

* * *

It's Saturday and Chrissie and Jennifer are walking to the open land where they usually get together for racing. Jennifer and Chrissie decide to race to the race… which they found fun too. They arrive to meet with some other friends for the horse racing. First off was Ben vs. Richard. Loser would have to come to school in a tank top, mini skirt, high heels, makeup and a wig! They both saddled up on the horse that they own; waiting for the girls to give the go. Chrissie walks farther to make sure there aren't any stray animals where they are going to race. She comes back and gives Jennifer the sign and they move out of the way and the race begins! Both horses run fast but one would have to be slower for the owners' sake. Ben's horse is winning, being followed closely by Richard's horse. Ben's horse jerks his head to flick a fly and is blinded by the sun. Richard instantly gives his horse a kick, his horse runs faster and with a burst of energy wins the race! Richard and Ben jump off their horses' 

"I win! You have to humiliate your self Monday!" Richard yelled literally in his face!

"Oh, haha! I'm gonna get sent home anyways principal isn't gonna let me go around the school like a girl."

"You know our principal isn't gonna do that Ben! He loves things like this more then anything! If anything he will take a picture" Jennifer pointed out

Ben fell silent he knows everything she said is true but even when he won Richard did his part so he has to do it too. "Fine!"

"Can't wait till Monday." Whispered Chrissie to Jennifer.

"Me too"

"K girls your up!" yelled Richard

"Ok" they both said simultaneously

"So what's the bet? I made it last time." Said Jennifer

"Loser has to come over the winners house to wash the horse and pick up to poop for a week!" Chrisie said smiling, _I'm gonna win this easy… But I'll give 'er somin to bring her 'luck'_

"A WEEK?"

" A week"

"O.k"

"Oh, and here" Chrissie pulls out a necklace like object from her pocket "A fortune teller gave it to me she said it brings good luck, which you'll need" she gave Jennifer a smirk.

"Thanks but no I'm gonna win anyway!"

"Come on girls we only have two more hours and we are not gonna waste it watching you girls chat!" Ben yelled

"**OK!" **Jennifer yelled loudly at Ben. _I don't even like him! How is he my friend? O' right parents..._

They hoped on their horses' and wait.

"K, ready girls?" asked Richard. They nod 'yes'

He moves out of the way "GO!"

Both of the horses are evenly matched neither giving an inch. A little further in the horses slowed down a bit but still even, the race ended and both horses finish at the same time.

"Tie!" Yelled Ben

"You **both **have to do the bet!" Richard yelled, he was still at the starting line but he hear "tie" and knew they where in trouble

"We KNOW! You don't have to tell us!" Chrissie yelled

" Hey guys I hear there is a rodeo today wanna go?" Ben asked

"sure why not" they all walk home to put the horses back and walk to the rodeo…. It wasn't far from them.


	2. Waking up

Xiaolin Temple

Early morning in China, all the warriors are still sleeping peacefully. Dojo has had this planed for a while and is glad he now has an excuse to do it… quietly Dojo slithers to everyone's quarter and opens each curtain. He goes back to the hall and grabs and plate of steak and places it on Clay's chest, he goes to the hall again grabbing a bucket of ice water and places it on Omi's chest. He goes twice more to do the same to Kimiko and Raimundo.. He goes back to the hall quietly and bangs a huge gong.

Clay wake ups first and yells because his breakfast is now on his lap! Omi and Kimiko wake up and the bucket of cold water dumps on their lap! They yell at the coldness of the water that they did not expect..

"What was that for?" Yelled Kimiko in outrage

"A new Shen-Gon-Wu just activated!" replied Dojo

"Why couldn't you just wake up?" said Clay still mourning the loss of his poor stake.

"After you guys living here for a while I know you don't wake up easily…" He looks at Raimundo's room.

"See what I mean?" said Dojo pointing to Raimundo.

They didn't want to be late getting the Shen-Gon-wu and risk not getting it so the three warriors decide to wake up Raimundo. They didn't like Dojo's bucket idea so they went over to take it off before beginning.

" Orb Of Tornami!" cried Omi.

The Orb quickly flooded Raimundo's room. Raimundo still asleep just floated down the hall.

"Star Hanabi!" yelled Kimiko. Pointing it at Raimundo.

Raimundo woke up and started screaming as he was on fire running around like a moron. Everyone is just standing there like he wasn't even on fire! To busy running he didn't notice that everywhere there was water! He soon fell anyway and way put out.

"So are you awake now?" Said Kimiko laughing

" What was that for?" said Raimundo. _I'm gonna get them good… real good!_

" Now that he's awake what Shen-Gon-Wu went active lil' buddy?" said Clay to Dojo.

"The Tong of Saphing."

Kimiko as reading scroll " It gives you the power to speak and understand aminals! Cool."

Master in Fung walks with a new scroll no one ever seen before.

"The Revealing of the Tong Of Saphing is also the revealing of a fifth dragon! You must seek out this new dragon." Said Master Fung

"Bu-but Master, we Don't need another dragon! We already have more then enough. We shouldn't even have more then ONE dragon! Why five?" Said Omi jealously and trying to convince Master Fung the didn't need another dragon.

"You got more pride then a dog beaten up by a cat!" said Clay

"Forget about it then my friend… So Dojo, where is the Shen-gon-wu?" Said Omi.

"Austin Texas!"

"That's all I need to hear, Golden Tiger Claws!" Cried Omi.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I dont know the correct spelling of the TOS. Its my first story and I'm writting it for a friend. As you can tell if you were paying close attention I'm trying to make the stary present tense... it's hard... well enjoy and R&&R :D 


	3. Jack, the offical Ratard of the world

"That's all I need to hear, Golden Tiger Claws!" Cried Omi.

A swirling purple and black vortex opened in the middle of air where Omi swiped his hand. They all jump in and are transported to Austin Texas. They ended up in the midst of a huge crowd in the stands.

"What do you think all the buhub is about?" said Omi

"I Think You Mean Hubbub" Said Kimiko

"The shen-gon-wu is somewhere in the crowds!" said Dojo

"That means we can watch the Rodeo!" said Clay excited to finally see something he likes!

They sit down to watch the rodeo. Why go after a wu during? It could be on anyone and it would be a lot easier to look when people were leaving .. To bad Jack isn't as smart…

* * *

Jack

" Stupid detecto bot! Its lead me to a rodeo! I bet its not ever here!" said Jack

_Should I go closer to see where it is? The deteco bot is leading me there_,_ what's a stupid bull gonna do anyways? _Jack flies lower and see something that looks like a Shen-Gon-Wu. He flies lower and pulls it swiftly and tries to fly up. _What is this thing stuck on? I don't want to be gourd by a bull! I gotta go! _Jack then looks down and sees a bull! He had grabbed a bull's tong! (Can he be any stupider? I mean really! Guess he took tong in ' Tong Of Saphing' to literally! And how can you see a bull's tong and NOT the bull? Well that's Jack for ya)

The bull jerks his head down before Jack could react and pulled Jack down! Not only had Jack angered the bull by pulling his tong, what color is Jack's hair? RED! Toro, Toro! Jack got the exact thing he didn't want… being gourd in the bull! Well the bull was furious and so violent. Well when all was done jack crawled away.

Jack's Lair

Jack is back at his lair screaming like his cousin Megan in pain (if only his cousin ever did scream in pain… she causes pain!) and his nurse bot to come.

" Nurse Bot!" Jack screams

Since he couldn't find a real nurse he had to make one.. and Wuya was no help she was a ghost.

_What did he do this time? Cut himself with a banana again? Mistake his shoe for the Jetbootso and fly into the window? Ahhh, I'll NEVER forget that one! All the birds laughing at Jack! _"Coming"

"What happened this time master?" said Nurse Bot

Jack crying " I got gourd by a bull and then as I was flying a couple leaves hit me and I got a bruise here and a scratch there! Look!" Pointing to his hand face, and eye

_That's a new one! Getting Bruised and scratched by leaves! Well this really does tell you how much upper-body strength Jack has.. _"Master I can't do anything about the bruise but show me where you got gourd.. " _do I really want to know? _

The nurse bot checks Jack and finds a couple pieces of a horn in his butt, a couple chipped pieces of teeth in his hair, and countless other things much more pointless and mind boggling of how it got there then the last!

* * *

**A/N: It's all i have so far... still working on it... Jessica (girl im writting this for) and I wrote this one.. It will take me a while to update this one but i already have another story with Rai in it R&R guys!**


	4. Mix up

Some people went up and were tossed after a couple seconds. They watch people trying to hang on the bull for their life. One guy falls off and the rodeo clowns try to distract the bull. They are doing everything splashing the bull with water running around- but the bull continues to stomp on the poor man. The man gathers enough strength, he gets up slowly and runs away. After some other rides a guy comes and rides the bull until it tires! Everyone couldn't believe it! He gets off and walks calmly away satisfied. Another man walks up to him and hands him a brass belt and announces that he is the winner! Everyone cheers.

"Oh Chrissie before I forget" she pulls the necklace like object from around her neck and hands it to Chrissie "here."

"Sure? I wanted you to keep it"

"I'm sure"

"Ok then" she takes the necklace object and puts it around her neck.

"So guys what element dragon do you think he is?" Raimundo asked

"Animal-ish wu aminal dragon…. And who said it was gonna be a guy?" Kimiko yelled

"So… maybe if we find the shen-gon-wu we find the dragon?" asked Omi

"Maybe… I think it's on a person, because it keeps on moving" said Dojo

"Well lets find him" said Raimundo

"Or her" Kimiko pointed out.

They walked around some more to find the shen-gon-wu it kept on moving everywhere which aggravated the monks.

The warriors walk and see two girls talking one with the 'Tong of Saphing' around her neck.The girl looks up at the birds and one drops her a present.

"Why don't they" Chrissie started to say. Omi saw her and pointed out and yelled "Look I Found the Tong of Saphing!" Omi accidently activated the shen-gon-wu "just fly north instead of south? I hate birds" Chrissie continued not noticing Omi. Suddenly all the birds around flew in one direction.

"See friends!" Omi yelled pointing to Chrissie "she has the tong of saphing and even made the birds do as her command! She is the dragon of animal!"

"Ya sure partner?" Clay suggested

"No! It is her! She even has the shen-gon-wu!"

"I guess she is the dragon of animal" said Kimiko unsure.

Omi walks up to Chrissie "Greetings my name is Omi… You have an important item there" he points to the tong of saphing "that belongs to us. And you are a person with great power and must come with us to China!"

Chrissie was shocked while Jennifer could only stand there with her jaw dropped.

"Ok lil boy where are your parents?"

"I'm NOT little and I DON'T have parents!"

"Sure you don't….. where was the last time you saw them? Wait how old are you? Six? That's gonna be hard"

Kimiko joins Omi "No it's true what he says and we really need the Tong of Saphing"

"The wha-wha now?"

"That thing around your neck!"

"Fine you can have the necklace thing" she takes off the Tong of Saphing to Omi "but I'm not leaving to China!" Raimundo and clay walk over.

"Ya have ta. Just common you'll see that you will have fun, specially beaten up jack." Clay trys to convice her.

"K, I'll go but I'm **not** stayen!" Chrissie walks over and hugs Jennifer. She leaves with the monks and Dojo super sizes and they leave.


	5. Animals Are Possessed!

Still In Texas

Jennifer's POV 

_I still can't believe she's gone- Just like that. I'm gonna miss 'er. But I have work to do 'ere anyway._ Jennifer walks outside to water some of the smaller crops with a bucket of water. Some crows nibble at the small crops. Jennifer sees them; _why these crops? WHY crops at all?_ She gives a stern look at the crows and for some strange reason they all fly away!

"Ok that was weird..." she muttered Jennifer walks over to some of the larger crops and sees a crow starting to fly away with a corn on the cob clinging to its talons.

"**Drop IT!"** she screams. The crow drops the cob and it lands by her feet. "Since when do crows understand people?" She walks to go get another bucket of water and sees a rabbit jump by. The rabbit stops to look at her "Uhh, come?" the rabbit hops to her " Ok weird… Umm, sit?" the rabbit looks at her for a bit then sits "ok if you're a smarty rabbit lets see ya—play dead!" the rabbit gets up and hops around then suddenly falls feet in the air. It gets up and looks at her again. Jennifer is really freaking out and runs home.

"MOM! MOM! I think all the animals around here are **possessed**!"

"Impossible have you been watching scary movies last night?"

"NO MOM IT'S TRUE! And no I didn't!"

"then animals AREN'T possessed!"

"Well Something is wrong with them!"

"like what?"

"Come I'll show ya if ya don't believe me!" she walks back to where the rabbit was- well still is and he mother is closely following her.

"Tell it to do something!"

"You gotta be joking sweetie"

"Just do it mom!"

"Ok… come" the rabbit just sits there looking at her "come!" pause "See! Its just a plain rabbit."

"No its not! Why wont you **come **you stupid rabbit?" that rabbit hops quickly to Jennifer and her mother "See? It's possessed!"

"Maybe it just likes you…"

"Uh huh.. right…." the bunny hops around in circled happily

"Or not..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys it's not much but i think its a good chappie. Anyways poor Jen the animals are possessed! o.O R&R**


	6. Your Joking

Temple

"You're gonna like it! I know you will!" said kimiko "And it's gonna be great not to be the only girl around!"

"Sorry but I aint no dragon you talking bout" Said chrissie

"Aint, Aint a word" Raimundo pointed out

"Look It'd up ya tard! It is!"

"Whatever, it isnt and you know it"

"I can see why your happy I'm here, but I aint stayin."

"Oh, YES YOU ARE!" Exclaims kimiko, hugging Chrissie hard.

"We're here!" says dojo

_Dojo lands and then shrinks and everyone hops off. They walk to the vault with chrissie to put the new wu in its place. Omi puts it in its rightful place. Chrissie- curious looks arund and sees a drawer left open on accident and a sparkle can be shine seen._

Chrissie pointing to the drawer "What's that?"

_Omi walks over _"Those are the golden tiger claws. They take you anywhere in the world"

"hmm." _Chrissie just looks at it_

"So can you demonstrate your wondrous powers?"

- sigh - "Fine"

_Everyone walks outside to the training area. There is barely enough light to see ((since china has a 13 hr time diff). Omi pushes chrissie to an area overpopulated with trees._

"Tell them to go away" Omi said pointing to the trees while hiding behind Chrissie

"Ya jokin aren't ya? Ya'll know ya got the wrong person!"

"NO! NO! I NEVER make mistakes!" cries omi

_Chrissie stares dumbly at the trees rustling with squirrels_

"Go away from this temple" Chrissie says in a cold robot like voice

_Nothing happens_

"Maybe ya just lil tired. It's gotta be hard with all this time changing." Clay says not quiet convinced they got the wrong dragon.

"Time to go to bed! It is very late young monks and our new monk most get her rest" Says master fung waving everyone inside

_Everyone walks in and goes to their quarters. Chrissie goes to the only empty one. She lays down on the mat and stares at the ceiling. An hour passes everyone except Chrissie is mildly asleep. Chrissie gets up quietly and slowly and walks out to the vault making sure she doesn't make a sound. Someone left the vault open luckily. Chrissie goes around the vault looking for the drawer where she saw the tiger claws. After a short search she finds them. Chrissie puts it on her hand and stares at it._

"So how do these Golden tiger claws work?" Chrissie mutters to herself.

_A portal opens and timidly Chrissie enters  
_

_Sorry for my late update. i've been busy and i thought no one liked my story. well here's a chappy. and another one to come soon ((hopefully)_


	7. Finally Getting It

Home On The Ranch

"Well you'll figure it'd out honey" Says Jennifer's mother walking away

"I hope so…" says Jennifer looking down at the bunny hopping around her feet

_A portal opens in front of Jennifer and Chrissie jumps out_

"CHRISSIE!" exclaimed Jennifer, excited to see her best friend

"Jeni!" Chrissie goes up to Jennifer and hugs her tight.

_Chrissie steps back and looks at the freaky bunny_

"Mind explainin that?"

"Dunno, Summin wrong with the darn thing" says Jennifer looking at it "Stop!"

_The bunny stops hoping and looks at her._

"Jump once" Jennifer is starting to get interested

_The bunny jumps once and looks at her_

"I wanna try!" exclaims Chrissie "Jump in circles twice."

_The bunny stares at Chrissie blankly and starts to hope away_

"COME BACK!" Jennifer commands

_The bunny stops dead in its tracks and turns around and hops back_

"**_LUCKY!"_** cries Chrissie "I wish i could do that"

**  
**

**  
**


	8. Racoon Tricks

Jennifer: I guess it's cool…

Chrissie: Awww, common it rules!

Jennifer: smiles looks down at the bunny My lucky rabbits foot!

The rabbit gets wide eyed and starts to hop away Chrissie and Jennifer start laughing. 

Chrisssie: Hey! So your that dragon thingy they were talkin' 'bout!

Jennifer: huh?

Chrissie: Ok reckon its sumin like this- There these dragon things not any real dragons just they call 'em that. They all got some special powers or sumin and some objects like that. They thought I had animal powers but guess it you!

Jennifer: That made sense and didn't make sense at the same time..

Chrissie: Plus there some Texan I bet you'll like!

Jennifer: - dreamy look - ok, I'm in!

Chrissie: -smiles - knew ya would! Be right back!

_Chrissie uses the golden tiger claws and opens a portal and jumps in. She gets transported in Kimiko's quarter with a loud"thud". Kimiko wakes up but still partially asleep everything is blurry and dark but she sees a girl image and a glisten and she gets up. Standing up she is still a little wobbley. Chrissie walks out and kimiko follows. As kimiko wobbles down the hall she wobbles in everyone elses quarter. Everyone wake up except for raimundo and ninja fred. They all drowsily get up to see what is going on and see Chrissy with the golden tiger claws opening a portal. Chrissie jumps in and the portal remains open for a just enough for everyone to get in and be transported too. They get transported to Jennifer's Home and see them playing with raccoon._

Chrissy: Tell it to do the robot!

Jennifer: -laughs- ok do the robot... the raccoon gets up and does the robot and messes up a couple times Pretty good for a 'coon.

Chrissy: - laughing - Yea!

Jennifer: Put an acorn in your mouth one hand…. Errr,... paw on your head and jump around in circled clockwise twice then sit then clowise 15 times and counter clockwise once and then go find another acorn the raccoon does as she says

Chrissie: Hey that was 13times!

Jennifer: two more times! the raccoon circles two more times

Chrissie: That's counter clowckwise not clockwise ya stupid 'coon! Go clockwise!

Jennifer: Don't me mean to it!

the raccoon stops everything and stares Guess it only listens to me!smiles brightly I feel so special! Now circle 6 more times clockwise since you had a pause! Then do the rest! the raccoon does it 6more times then goes counter clockwise once and then looks for an acorn it wobbles and falls

Chrissie: That was fun!

Clay: See lil fella! We did get the wrong person that mighty fine girl over there is the dragon of animal!

Omi: Impossible! I never make mistakes!

Kimiko: How come then it only listened to the one girl and not chrissie?

Omi: The raccoon is not real! omi runs up to it and picks it up in front of everyone including the girls "SEE!!" the raccoon bites Omi's hand HARD and runs away. " Or maybe not."

Chrissie: Finally ya'll came! Guys this is my best friend Jennifer that ya'll met earlier at the Rodeo. Jennifer these are the other "dragons"

Kimiko: Minus one

Clay: bows reckon you're the dragon of animal

* * *

I changed the formating.. still looks good. Sorry about the astricks not showing.. i fixed that.. sorta  



	9. apologize

Jennifer: Honestly I got no clue

Chrissie: well I do and I know she is the dragon thingy of animal!

Kimiko: Looks that way. She did do all those neat things with that raccoon! - glares at omi - **OMI.**

Omi: - staring at his shoes I stand corrected.- **You **are the dragon of animal. Come with us and hone your skills.

Kimiko: You wont be the only girl there! You get to beat up people!

Clay: Ya learn a lot and have fun and make new friends!

Jennifer: - glances at chrissie, chrissie winks at her - Ok! But I gotta tell my folks and pack and someone needs an apology.

Everyone: We're sorry we forced you to the temple and messing you up for a dragon.

Chrissie: s'alright! - hugs jenni - now she's gonna have fun!

Jennifer: I'm gonna tell mama! Common chrissie! And you can come too!

Clay: Me?

Jennifer: Yea. Mama likes Texans if ya explain everything to 'er she might be convinced! And whats your name again?

Clay: Clay

Chrissie: already running to the house Common guys!

* * *

**Next chap should be up soon ;)**


End file.
